Quil's Little Problem
by cheyennenichole
Summary: Claire is growing up now, but Quil doesnt want to admit it. Follow them as Quil and Caire go through troubles, and some interesting situations.   not to good at summarys. better than it sounds  plz. read
1. Chapter 1

"Ouch!" I shouted as Embry threw me to the ground.

"shut up Ateara and fight me like a man!"

"oh I 'll show you a man Call!"

With that, I picked him up and body slammed him to the forest floor. He groaned in pain, but still continued to put up a fight. He tripped me, and then jumped on top of me. Just as he was about to hit me, I heard a beautiful voice followed by two familiar laughs. I looked up to see my 15 year old imprint and her best friend Natalie standing there both clad in bikinis.

"Claire, what are you wearing?"

"uhm my pink and white polka dot bikini."

"I know what it is, but does Sam and Emily know that you re wearing it?"

"Emily bought it for me Quil."

God, Claire is going to be the death of me, I thought

"oh . Natalie what about you? Your parents know what you' re wearing?"

"yup," she replied

"well ok then, anyway, what are you girls up to?"

"We were just headiin to the beach, but I think I would rather stay and wrestle with you guys. What do you think Nat?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea Claire, but I got dibs on Embry!'

"That's good with me," said Embry.

I watched as he grabbed her arm, and led her off to the side. I walked over to Claire, and looked down at her. Let me just say, bad idea. I had the perfect view straight down her bathing suite top.

Stop, I can't think about her like that, what if it freaks her out, and if she doesn t feel the same way?

My inner monologue was beginning to annoy me. I turned back to Claire and smirked at her.

"you sure you can handle me Young?"

"Positive Ateara."

"Let's see what you've got then Claire- bear."

I barely even had time to breath before she jumped on me. She had caught me off guard, so I went down. Before continuing, she leaned into my ear and whispered.

"told you Quil."

Just the feel of her hot breath on my ear turned me on so much.

"not over yet Claire."

With that I flipped her over, to where I was on top of her pinning her down. I looked down at her and noticed her pouting lips. God those lips I wanted to kiss her so bad, but I don't know what would happen.

I felt her foot graze my inner thigh as she tried to get away. That was when I glanced down and saw her wriggling around trying to get free. She then moaned out my name.

"qui-il, get off pleeeease ,I wanna win."

That was when it happened. I felt it. I felt myself get a raging hard-on. I knew that Claire could both see and feel it, since it was currently pressed against her leg.

She rolled out from under me, and stood up and began to walk out of the clearing dragging Nat with her.

"Claire bear wait!"

"Quil I gotta go speak with Leah, oh , and nice tent. Ha-ha Casa de la Crotch."

"whatever Claire I am so sorry."

"I'm not," I heard her murmur, event though I was almost positive I wasn't meant to hear it.

I stared after my imprint, not sure if I had heard right. Did she really like me?

"Yo Quil, bro I think she wants some of the goods mayne."

"shut up Em, you don't know that."

"Yes I do Ateara, and you might want to take care of, how did Claire put it, Casa de la Crotch, real soon."

"SHUT UP CALL!"

"whatevs Quil."

With that, I was left alone in the clearing as Embry headed to Sam's to no doubt tell the pack what little self control I had over my little friend .


	2. Chapter 2

Once I had gotten control of myself, I headed toward Sam and Emily's place. I had just stepped inside and close the door when I head Paul and Embry talking about me.

" HE WHAT!," shouted Paul

"Got a MAJOR hard on while on top of Claire."

I rounded the corner to see Paul on the floor clutching his sides while laughing hysterically.

"Shut-up Paul!"

"S-sorry Q-Quil to f-f-funny!"

"yea, yea."

I went over to the table and took a seat next to Rachel, Paul's imprint. I threw an arm over her shoulder, and Paul immediately stopped laughing.

"NOT funny Quil."

"exactly Paul."

" point made. Now. Remove. The. arm."

I took my arm from around Rachel's shoulders, and dug into the food that Emily had just sat down in front of me.

" Thanks Em."

"you're welcome Quil. SO how embarrassed were you?"

"Very, I even tried to apologize, but she said she wasn't sorry, but I don't think I was meant to hear that part."

"probably not Quil." Em said with a chuckle.

She busied herself with cooking more food, and I ate what I already had. After about twenty minutes, Jake walked in.

" Hey all mighty Alpha."

" Hey Quil, and can't you just call me Jake, or must you torture me?"

" I must torture you."

About five years after the Volturi came, Sam had stepped down as alpha and Jake had taken over. Seeming as how there was only one alpha, the two packs just merged back into one. Everything had been going well, and there was nothing to do really. There was only an occasional nomad that passed onto our land. We were still close to the Cullens, although some of us *cough* Leah *cough* still had a bit of animosity toward them.

" I heard about the 'situation' today Quil."

"Jake, please not you to man."

" I was just playing man, but as your alpha, I am giving you permission to start flirting with Claire, and even dating her. Just remember she is only fifteen."

" She turns sixteen this Saturday."

" Then in two days I will say she is sixteen right now she is still fifteen." Jake said with a smirk.

"Alright man, but tell me we're throwing her a bonfire?"

" Of course we are Quil! It wouldn't be the pack tradition if we didn't."

With this, we began to work out the fine details of Claire's bonfire bash.

Claire's pov

Yesterday was the date of what I was now calling the incident. Quil freaked about what had happened, but I don't see why. It's not like we haven't already learned about all that stuff in health. I mean really, I was going to be sixteen tomorrow and my feelings toward Quil had long been changed. I had developed a crush on him when I was like 12. However now, I think I might love him. Not that I would actually tell him imprint or no imprint.

" Claire Elizabeth Young!" called Emily, " ten minutes until you have to be walking out of the door!"

"OK Emmy," I yelled back.

I turned around, and ran to the bathroom. After washing and drying off I went and got dressed. Much to my dismay the only underwear that were clean were the purple and black skull thong that Emily had gotten a couple of months ago. I pulled them and the matching bra on, and began to rifle threw my closet. I decided on my black skinny jeans, and my lavender v-neck t-shirt. It hugged my curves in all the right places. I ran the brush threw my straight black hair, and let it fall down my back. I added two swipes of mascara to accentuate my blue grey eyes. I grabbed my backpack, and headed out the door with an I will see you later to both my aunt and uncle

As I reached the bottom of the drive I was happy to see that I still had my usual ride to school despite the so called 'incident'. Quil had been taking me to school since my first day of kindergarten and I was now about to finish my sophomore year.

" Hey Quil! How's my favorite wolf?" (yes, I knew about the wolves! I had learned about them when I was 5. I had also learned about imprinting!)

"Awesome, and how's my favorite Claire-Bear?" He said while pulling onto the road.

" Fine Quil, but I really don't feel like going to school."

" But what about Alex and Levi? Won't they miss you?" ( Alex and Levi were in my grade. They were some of the newer members of the pack, having phased about a year or two ago.)

" No, they'll be fine."

" Claire, you have to go to school."

I couldn't take it any more school, so I decided to pull the imprint card. I looked up at him with my eyes, and I pouted out my bottom lip.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaseeee Quil?"

" Fine Claire just don't tell Sam. OK?"

"k" I replied

I watched out the window as Quil turned the truck around and headed toward his and Embry's house. On the way toward the house I saw an extremely annoyed Natalie. I told Quil to pull over, and we picked her up and continued toward the house.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as we arrived at Quil' s house I grabbed Nat's hand and pulled her into my room. ( I had a room at his house, since I was like 4!)

"Ok Nat, what's up?"

" My mom and dad threatened to kick me out if I didn't stop hanging out with all of the group. They think that I am 'to young' to hang out with people Quil and Embry's age! Can you believe them Claire? "

" Not really Nat, I mean they arClaire's pov

e a little bit older than us, but nothing that bad has happened to you. Well except for yours and Em's little make-out session."

" Exactly! They had the nerves to tell me that if I talked to our hung out with them again that I would have to find a new place to stay."

" Well then chica, it may not be such a good thing for you to be here."

" Actually Claire, I was wondering if I could possibly stay at Emmy's house with you. I mean I know that they have you and Lexia already, but I mean what do you think?"

" Natalie Daniels! Of course! I am almost positive that Emmy will say yes. Everyone already sees you as family anyway!"

"yay!"

I grabbed Nat's hand again and pulled her into the living room where Quil and Embry were already there.

" Claire, Natalie," said Quil, " Em and I have to go up to the garage now but we will be back by three."

" Ok Quil" I said with excitement in my voice.

With this the boys left, and us girls had the entire house to our selves. We first raided the boy's room and found nothing really interesting except for Em's Scooby-Doo boxers. With our less than major findings, we went to the living room and watched some tv. after what seemed like no time at all, the boys were home.

Em went to take a shower, and Nat went home to tell her parents about our earlier conversation, leaving Quil and I alone.

" How was your day Claire-bear?"

"Fine, we mainly watched tv, and slept."

"cool, want something to drink?"

"sure, thanks Quilly!"

I watched as my wolf got up and went to get me a soda. I decided to put a plan in effect. I linked my thumbs under the sides of my thong, and pulled the sides up to were they were showing over my jeans. I then stood up and acted like I was searching for a movie. I barely glanced over my shoulder as Quil walked in.

"here you go Claire-bear."

I turned around and saw his mouth fall into a perfect o as he took in the thong sides.

"thanks Quilly." I said with a hint of seduction in my voice.

"uhhhm, welcome I guess."

I turned back around, and popped in the movie. I then sat on the coach, and patted the spot next to me. Quil gave a barely audible gulp, and moved toward the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Claire's pov

Quil timidly an slowly sat next to me, As soon as he did I instantly snuggled against his side. He glanced down at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What I'm cold." I said, trying to defend my reasoning.

" Ok Claire, whatever you say." Quil replied with a little smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the screen to see a young Matthew Mconahay playing Wooderson in Dazed and Confused. The last thing I remember was when the boys were climbing up to the top of the moon tower. I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I knew I woke up in Quil's bed, with him in it next to me. Not touching. AT ALL! I got out of bed, and went and sat on his lap. I leaned in and whispered in his ear.

" Wake up Quilly."

He stirred, but didn't wake up, so I kissed him lightly on the cheek. At this he jumped up, which made me fall on the floor.

" Dammit Quil," I shouted

At that I heard footsteps thundering down the hallway.

" What happened," Embry asked frantically

" Quil made me fall!' I yelled, with a hint of laughter in my voice.

Embry just shook his head, laughed, and walked out closing the door behind him.

" Oh. My. God. Claire I am so so so sorry Claire-Bear!" Quil said looking like he was about to cry.

"It's fine Quil. I am really ok. Didn't even hurt."

"You sure Claire?" asked Quil

" yes, but can I give you something?" I said kind of shyly

" uhm, yea sure you can Claire." he replied.

I stepped forward, and I was right in front of him. I stood on my tip toes. Just as I was about to kiss him he stepped back.

"Claire, I don't think we're ready for that yet. You're still to young." he said.

" OH. MY. GOD! I am turning sixteen in less than a week! For fucks sake Quil Ateara! I am not a little kid anymore. You imprinted on me! That means we're meant to be together dammit!" I screamed

Quil just stood there looking surprised at my outburst. I didn't give him a chance to reply. I went to the living room, slipped on my shoes, grabbed my book bag and headed out the door.

I walked the fifteen minute walk to my home, and came in. As usual most of the pack was there. There was of course Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam. Next was Uncle Jared and Aunt Kim. I walked passed the kitchen and went into the living room. Uncle Paul was sitting in the armchair with Auntie Rachel in his lap. Gabi, there three year old daughter was on the floor playing with Seth.

As I sat there watching the two I saw a look of adoration flash through Seth's eyes. I couldn't help but wonder if that was how Quil had looked at me. I also couldn't help but think back to the day that Gabi was born.

~flashback~

The entire pack had been gathered in the waiting room for hours before Paul finally came in and announced that the baby had been born. Paul announced that his daughter Gabriella Danielle Meraz was 21 and a half inches and 7 lbs 8 ounces.

"Awww Paul can we see her?" I asked

"sure but we have to do so groups of no greater than 5." Paul replied

The first group to go was Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily, Jared and Kim, and Embry. They were in the back for about ten minutes then Collin, Brady, Leah, Jake and Nessie went in. They came out in a shorter amount of time. Just as they were coming out Dani came sprinting into the room.

"Sorry I'm late guys! I had Saturday school. Has she been born yet? What's her name?

Paul walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders to come her down.

"Yes Danielle she was born. She is beautiful and looks like Rachel. Well she has my eyes but that's about it. Oh, and her name is Gabriella Danielle Meraz."

"Yall named her middle name after me!"

"of course sissy."

"aww bubba thank you soo much!"

They shared a hug, then Seth, Dani, Quil and I went in. I went up to the baby first, and held her. Next was Dani who held her for ever. Quil just looked at her because he was scared that he would break her. Last was Seth…

He took her in his arms and looked down into her face. I saw it as soon as he looked in her eyes. He had imprinted on Paul's daughter!

Seth knew that he was in for it. He kissed her forehead, and gave her to Rachel. He looked at Paul who had annoyance in his eyes. We all stepped into the hallway and Paul let loose.

"On my daughter," Paul said with an icy chill to his voice, and a glare on his face.

"I'm sorry man, I can't control it." Seth replied

Paul looked at him and punched him in the arm.

"sorry dude, had to get my anger out." Paul said with a laugh

"whatever man," Seth laughed

We all walked out into the waiting room, and told all the pack what had happened.

Everyone was ecstatic for Seth. We all gathered up and went to go eat at the diner leaving the new family by themselves for a little while.

~end flashback~

By the time I came back to reality, Alex was laying on the couch. I grabbed his feet and threw them off the couch. I then sat down. No sooner had I sat, when Lexia came and sat on my lap.

"Hey Lex, where's Anya?" I asked her

"she had to baby sit Nathan today, she said I could come, but I wanted to see Gabs." She replied

I nodded my head and sat back. When Anya imprinted on Lex about six months ago, everyone had been surprised. Especially Anya. She had never really liked girls before. She accepted it though and she and Lex became the best of friends. Lexia had no idea that Anya had imprinted on her. We all hoped that when she was around 15-16 that she would accept the imprint.

I looked around the living room and found everyone in here. Paul and Rachel were still in the chair, while Alex, Levi and I were on the couch. Me with Lex in my lap. Uncle Sam was in his recliner with Aunt Emily in his lap. Seth and Gabi were still in the floor along with Jared, Kim, Leah, Dani, Jake, Nessie, and Embry. Just as uncle Sam was about to start talking Natalie ran down the stairs.

"guess what guys," she said

There was a chorus of whats.

" Auntie Emily and uncle Sam gave me permission to live here so I am!' she said with a huge grin.

Everyone was really happy, and that was when Quil, Collin, and Brady walked into.

"What's goin on?" asked Collin.

We quickly caught them up, and the party was turned into complete seriousness when uncle Sam said something/

" Nat, we need to tell you something, but you can tell absolutely no one…."


	5. Chapter 5

Claire pov

I was shocked to hear Uncle Sam say that. With those words meant that they were going to tell her about the wolfyness. It barely registered in my head when I felt the weight of a person squeeze onto the couch beside me. I looked to my right to see Nat now sitting there. She had a look on her face that showed that she was paying close attention to everything that was happening.

"Ok Uncle Sam, I am listening. I promise I won't tell anyone anything." Nat said.

" Natalie do you know all of the quiluete legends?" Sam asked

Natalie nodded her head. " Of course I do. I've heard them my whole life."

"Ok well, do you remember the ones about how the tribe s supposedly descended from wolves?"

"yes, that one and the one about the third wife were always my favorites because they had an air of fairytale and mystery to them." Natalie answered

" Those are all true Nat. The guys, along with Leah, Anya, and Dani are all wolves. Or shape shifters. We protect Lapush from.."

"Vampires. I know" interrupted Nat.

We all stared at her shocked with open mouths. For what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, no one spoke. However, the first one to peak was Dani.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT VAMPIRES!"

" I knew what yall are to. I've known for about four years." Natalie replied

"HOW!" Dani screamed she was also beginning to shake.

" I- I saw Embry phase! I have had a crush on him since I was 10, and I was going to go talk to him, b-but just as I was about to step out this man came from behind the trees. Embry started to shake and called him a stupid bloodsucking leech, then he phased. He killed the thing which I later found out to be a vampire."

"EMBRY HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!" Dani shouted.

Embry said nothing. All he could do was stare flabbergasted at Natalie. I gave a quick side glance, and looked to see her staring back.

"Danielle Elizabeth Meraz calm down or I am gonna have Paul ground you!" said Jake using his alpha voice.

She immediately sat back down next to a still frozen Embry.

"Em, are you okay?" asked Nat quietly

"y- y- you like me?" he asked with a hopeful look in his eyes

" yes," replied Natalie shyly

" I like you to Nats. I know I don't act like it, but I do." he said staring into her eyes.

"No." Leah growled " I don't want her to go through what I went through!"

"what happened to you?" asked Natalie

After a quick version of what happened Natalie stood there teary eyed. She looked to Embry with an unreadable look on her face.

"That's why I never went after you." he whispered.

He then ran out the door I watched as Nat went after him. Everyone then began to disperse. Alex, Levi, Anya and I stayed in the living room playing team tennis on the wii. After about three hours, and 16 victories for Anya and I the guys headed home. I wearily headed upstairs ignoring Quil sitting at the bottom of the stairs. I locked the door, and climbed into bed.

About four hours later I awoke to someone stroking my face I looked at my ceiling to see the time projected from my alarm clock. It was 3 am.

" I forgot to lock the window didn't I?" I asked


	6. Chapter 6

Claire pov

"yea Claire- Bear, you did." Quil chuckled

"Well damn." I sighed.

"Claire, look I'm sorry for saying that you're still to young to do anything. I know that you're about to turn sixteen, it's just that I can't help but think of you as my little Claire. The girl that I had to baby sit. The girl that I cared about relentlessly."

"Qui-"

"Please just let me finish Claire."

I didn't say anything just remained silent and nodded my head.

" But here lately, I have had these urges to just pick you up and crush ,my lips to yours. I just keep picturing you that day on the beach when you were 13, and that Brian Lewis boy broke your heart. I promised that I would never let that happen again. I just thought maybe I would end up being the one to hurt you in the long run." Quil said hanging his head down

"Quil, you could never hurt me. I trust you one hundred percent, and I promise I would never punch you in the face. One, because it would hurt me more than it would hurt you and two, because I want you to kiss me." I replied.

Quil looked at me before gently tilting my chin up and placing a soft kiss on my lips. The kiss held all of the love and devotion he felt for me, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled away.

" I love you so much Claire." Quil said

" I love you to," I said as I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. I felt his arms wrap around my hips, and his tounge slide across my lips begging for entry. I of course granted it. I let out a slight moan as our tounges touched. He was exploring my mouth, and I was enjoying the feeling. Finally we had to pull away for air.

He then picked me up and placed me into my bed. He kissed my forehead, and then took a step toward the window.

"please stay." I said, my voice barely a whisper.

Quil turned around and walked back over to the bed. He took of his shoes, and his shirt and climbed into bed behind me. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me to were my back was pressed up against his chest. With the comforting heat coming from my werewolf, I was soon fast asleep.

The next morning I was awoke to the pounding of footsteps up the stairs. My door was thrown open.

"Claire, Emily wants- QUIL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN BED WITH MY NEICE!" screamed uncle sam

Quil sat up, and I did as well. I looked up at him to find him flabbergasted.

"aw hell." I sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Claire pov

* * *

"_**Uncle Sam it's not what it looks like" I said **_

"_**oh really Claire, Because it looks like a thirty year old werewolf in bed with my SIXTEEN YEAR OLD NEICE!" Sam shouted**_

_**I looked from Sam to Quil, then I calmly spoke.**_

"_**All that occurred was a couple of kisses, and snuggling oh and of course sleeping. Nothing else."**_

" _**Claire step out of bed so I can see if you are fully clothed." Sam demanded**_

_**I pulled the cover down and hopped out of bed in my pajamas.**_

_**Sam looked at me grumbled that he didn't approve, and stalked off downstairs.**_

"_**Come on Quil," I said, "we need to go see what Em wants."**_

_**With this we climbed out of bed and slowly snuck down the stairs.**_

"_**Samuel Uley. Leave those kids alone. They are in love and imprinted so but out!" we heard Em saying as we rounded the corner.**_

_**She told us that breakfast was ready, and we all sat down to eat, while Sam continued looking like a scolded puppy.**_


	8. Chapter 8

After about thirty minutes or so, Emily informed us that she and Uncle Sam were going to Seattle for the weekend, and that they expected us to be on our best behaviors.

"yes ma'am," Natalie and I both said in unison

With a smile on hr face, Aunt Emily sent Uncle Sam up to their room to get their luggage. When he returned to the kitchen, he tossed me the keys to his pickup.

"here gird, Emily and I are taking the SUV, so I'm gonna leave the truck for yall. Don't do anything stupid, and if you need anything then call one of the guys.'

I smiled and nodded at everything that Uncle Sam was saying while I was silently wishing that he would hurry up and leave. After what seemed like ours, but was in reality only ten minutes they were in the car and on their way to Seattle. I looked over at my best friend, and we shared a knowing smile. Within minutes, I had my phone whipped out and dialing Quil's number.

Hey Quilly, whatcha doin?

Nothing Claire, me and Em just got I from visiting Jake at the Cullen's, Why whats up?

Well, Uncle Sam and aunt Emily just left for a weekend in Seattle, and me and Nat want you and Em to come stay over here with us, I said with the biggest smile imaginable.

We'll be there in five Quil said, I love you Claire.

Love you to Quil I said hanging up the phone.

I gave a confirming nod to Nat, and we busted out in our victory dance. Much to our embarrassments, that was how our wolves found us was doing the victory dance. With a blush in my cheeks, I grabbed Quil's hand, and pulled him inside as I watched Em sit on the porch swing and pull Nat into is lap. They really did make a cute couple.

"Claire- bear," Quil said breaking me out of my trance, " what do you wanna do now?"

"how about the beach?" I asked

No sooner had the words left my mouth hen a torrential down pour began. I sighed in annoyance at the Washington weather.

"or maybe a movie and popcorn?" Quil said trying not to laugh at me pouting.

"fine," I said ," fine, fine, fine."

He laughed as he picked out my favorite movie in hopes of cheering me up. As he hustled an bustled in the kitchen getting the necessities for our movie experience, I sat lounged out on the couch. Quil came in, picked me up sat down and sat me down so I was leaning on him. He then place a huge bow of popcorn beside me, as well as two cans of Dr. Pepper. I settled into my wolf as white Chicks came on. This was going to be a good weekend, I thought to myself.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: sory for the previous chapter being so short, I have been very busy lately.**

**Shoutout to CinyCinlou555 for reviewing always, and sticking with the story:)**

**NAT POV**

I sat on the porch wrapped in Embry's arms. We had only been together for a short time, but that didn't matter. I felt perfectly at home in his arms. Sitting here, while he stroked my hair, I couldn't help but think about what had happened when Sam officially told me the secret.

_FLASHBACK_

_EMbry had run out of the house after telling me that he liked me , but that he didn't want me to end up like Leah. I got the story of what had happened, but I took off after him anyways. I stood on the porch, thinking about where he would be. I headed to the beach, thinking of the caves that were near th cliffs. I had been right, he was sitting there, his head in his hands._

_"Embry, please look at me." I said_

_Embry looked up at me, and I saw that his eyes were red and puffy. He had been crying and it broke my heart._

_"Natalie, I can't hurt you." he whisperes, "I love you so much, but I don't want to see you bitter and unhappy like Leah. There will always be a chance that I could imprint, and that would hurt you."_

_"Embry," I sobbed out, tears starting to flow, " I have been in love with you for years. I know you don't want to hurt me, but that's what your doing now. I know that you could imprint, but I want to at least try to be together. If you imprint then you imprint, I will be okay. Just please, try for me Embry."_

_He looked at me, and took me in his arms._

_"I will try, just for you Nat. I love you babygirl" he said_

_" I love you to" I replied._

**PRESENT**

"what where you thinking about babygirl?" Embry asked

" the day in the cave, how you told me you loved me," I said with a smile

" I meant every word, I love you Natalie." he said

"Love you to Wolfy." I said with a cheesy grin.

I laughed as he pulled me up off of the swing, and down the steps.

"where we goin?" I asked

"since Quil and Claire are in there, I thought we could go back to my house, and watch some movies?" he saild half asking half telling me

I nodded my head, and laced our hands together. He looked at our hands and smiled. It was only a short walk to the House that he shared with Quil, and we were almost there when my mother drove by us. She stopped the car, and looked at me with such disgust that I was amazed.

"Natalie," she said through the window, " I see you're with him now."

" yes mother," I said through clenched teeth, "I am with him,and I have never been happier. He loves me and I love him. We are meant to be together, and I will be damned if I let you get to me."

She gasped, and drove off. I loooked at Embry and saw that he to was surprised.

" I don't care Em, I'm sick of her judging me. " I said

He nodded his head, and grabbed my hand back. We walked the last couple of feet to his front porch, and opened the door. I walke to his rrom, and changed into a pair of his sweats and a tank top. I walked back into the living room, and saw Embry with two movies in his hand; The Notebook and The Blindside. Which one babe? Blindside I said, taking in the bowl of popcorn and the cans of Dr. Pepper. He popped the movie in, and we snuggled up on the couch watching the movie. I couldn't help but cheer at the parts when Leighann Tuey would tell people off. AFter the movie was over I was laying on Embry.

"ready for bed babe?" he asked

I nodded my head and let out a yawn.

" carry me?" I asked sleepily.

He picked me up and carried me to his rrom. He took off his baller shorts so that he was left in boxers. He climbed into bed behind me and pulled me to his chest. I could definately get used to sleeping with my wolf.

The next morning, we were woken up by the bedroom door banging open. There stood Seth, with a blush creeping on to his face.

" Sorry you guys, I'll come back later Embry." he stutterd out.

I looked at embry and he was trying not to laugh.

" I think we mentally scarred him Wolfy," I said with a huge laugh.

Embry nodded in agreement, and then we went back to our peaceful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**So thanks for the reviews, and just a warning there is a lemon in this chapter.**

I woke up on the couch, with my wolf's arms wrapped around me. I was perfectly content to stay here forever, but looking at the clock, and seeing the time, I knew that I couldn't.

"Quilly, it's time to wake up baby." I whisper shouted.

" NO EVIL MOKEY," Quil shouted, " whaat?"

He sat up, and looked at me. All I could do was laugh at him.

" Evil monkey huh?" I asked choking on my own spit.

His face darkend profusely, with the blush that he was trying unsuccesfully to hide from me. I laughed, and took his hand. We sat on the couch in silent for a minute, just staring at eachother.

"okay, " I said, " I'm going to take a shower, you can help yourself Uncle Sam's bathroom, or go to your house either way breakfast will be ready for me, you, Nat, and Em in about two hours."

He nodded his head toward me, and gave me a quick peck on the lips before going towar Sam and Emily's room. I smiled to myself, and walked upstairs to mine and Nat's bathroom. Stepping in and not bothering to shut the door, I turned on the water. Sliding off my pajamas, I was about to step into the shower, when I heard an audible gasp.

"Sorry Claire," Quils stutterred out, but never removing his eyes from my body.

To be honest, there had been a sexual tension between us for a while, and as I looked down to see Quil, only in a pair of boxers, with Quil Jr. pitching Casa de la Crotch again, I had an idea pop into my head. With my shower forgotten, I reached down and turned the water off.

"Quilly," I said in my most seductive voice, " I have a little problem that I could really use your help with."

Quil gulped, and went to my room, and sat on my bed.

" Are you sure your ready for that Claire?" he whispered

I walke over to him, and straddled his lap " I am rady Quil, I'm not that little girl anymore."

With this, he came alive. He flipped us over so that He was on top of me, supporting most of his weight on his elbows. He kissed my lips, tugging at my bottom one gently before licking my bottom lip with his tounge. Granting him entrance, our tounges battled for dominance, I let him when, and he trailed his kisses down. Kissing and nipping at my neck, he paused were my shoulder met my neck. He bit down hard ,and mumbled out an apology which I ignored. He moved down to my breasts, taking one in his mouth, while kneading the other with his hand. He switched, and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth.

"more Quil," I gasped, "I need more."

With my blessing, he trailed his hand down, and I could feel him flick my clit. I gasped in pleasure, and wound my hands in his hair. He continued his exploration, and soon I felt him slide a finger into my wet folds. I moaned, and yanked on his hair. He inserted another digit, while coming back up to my mouth, and kissing me softly.

" Okay Claire, if I hurt you, you have to tell me, okay?"

I nodded, " just hurry and fuck the shit outta me Quilly."

He postioned himself at my entrance, and slowly pushed into me. It hurt at first, but once he was fully inside I felt complete. Giving me a minute to get used to his size, he looked in my eyes.

" I love you so much Claire- Bear."

" I love you to Quil."

He began to rock his hips into me in a steady slow motion. I was having none of that, so I wrapped my legs arond his waste, and began to buck my hips back into him. Soon he was slamming into me hard and fast. I was screaming his name as I was close to losing myself.

"Quil, I'm gonna come."

"Me too baby," he said.

After a few more pumps, I cam undone. My eyes closed, and I felt a tingling all through my body. It felt so good that it almost hurt. I yelled is name, and then murmered sweet nothings. Three more pumps, and Quil pulled out of me cuming all over my boobs.

He gave me a sheepish look, and I smiled. Pulling him on top of me, I gave him a deep kiss. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bathroom. turning the water on, he put me i the tub, and washed me. After I was clean, he tidied himself and picked me up. We fell asleep in my bed together, nude and never happier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**EMBRY POV'**

When Natalie and I woke back up, we were both starving. She got dressed, in the clothes that she had on yesterday, and we bagan to walk toward her new home.

Looking at her as she walked, I knew that even though she was not my imprint, she was my soulmate. I was hers forever, and nothing would change that, imprint, if ot ever happened, be damned. I took her small hand in mine, and smiled. Kissing her on her forehead, I looked back up to where we could see the house in the distance. I thought I hearda scream from the house, so using my werewolf ability, I focused my hearing. I had heard a scream alright, but not one of pain. Steering my Natalie away from the house, I change our direction to Sue's Diner.

"where are we going Em?" Nat asked me

"we," I said, " are going to get food. I highly doubt you would want to be in that house rightt now."

Catching my drift, she smiled, " glad they finally got layed," she said cheekily.

I shook my head laughing, this was my past, present future, hell she was my everything.

**A/N:  
I'm not used to writing lemons, so review and let me know what you think. the more reviews, the faster an update will come. Thanks agai fo r sticking with the story guys:)**


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to someone jump across Quil and I.

"what the hell!" I groaned

" Time to wakey wakey Claire-Bear," Natalie said in a sing songy voice

" five more minutes?" I begged.

"nope, we got school today so get your ass up."

I groaned and rolled out of bed. I could hear Quil and Embry downstairs, and I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7 o clock. I took off toward the bathroom adn turned the water on. Stepping under it, I felt how sore I was from the night before with Quil. The warm water was helping a little bit. My mind was flashing back to the night, as I washed my hair. After I was done, I stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel. Walking to my room, I wasn't surprised to see Quil sitting on my bed.

"You need something Arteara?" I scoffed

" just to see you baby." he answered

I laughed, and dropped my towel. Walking over to my dresser I took out a cute blue undergarment set. I laughed, and wiggled my hips as I walked to my closet.

"Okay Young," Quil said, " keep it up adn you won't make it to school."

"Promise?" I asked

He laughed and threw a pillow at me. It hit me in the butt, but i ignored him and pulled on a pair of jeans. I slipped on a long sleeved guy harvey adn my sperrys. Leaving my hair down to dry straight, I put on a little mascara and was ready to go.

I grabbed my bag, and phone, sticking my phone in my back pocket. Quil took my hand and we walked downstairs. Quil drug me toward the kitchen, and as soon as we walked in Quil covered my eyes, while I let out a wolf whistle. On my counter was Nat, with Em sucking on her neck. When we entered, they didn't break apart. Finally, Quil threw and apple at Embry's head.

"yo Call!" he said, "it's time for the girls to get to school."

Embry pulled himself away adn glared at Quil.

"how are they getting there?" Em asked.

As his reply, Quil threw his truck keys to me.

"Claire is driving them."

"really Quil?" I asked excitedly

"really Claire- Bear" he said smiling. I grabbed Nat's hand adn stood on my tip toes to give Quil a peck on the lips. Before we knew it we had made it to school in one piece.

We went our seperate ways, anad went to classes. We met up at lunch, adn talked about what all had happened throughout the day so far.

" I have a three page paper in english, a lab report in chemistry, and four pages of math work." I said

" I have two page paper in biology, three pages of math work, and four chapters ot read in english." Nat said

We both groaned at how late we would have ot stay up tonight . Soon lunch was over, adn I went to gym class. I was still sore from being with Quil, but I was determined to run the mile in less than six minutes.

I went into the locker, and changed into a pair of sweat pants, and one of Quil's shirts from before he phased. I slipped on my nikes adn went to my class which was at the track. AS soon as the coach blew the whistle I was off. I ept my breathing in rythm and my strides even. I was done with my mile in four minutes twenty seconds. The new record for our school. The rest of the day went by slowly, but finally the bell for release rang.

I ran out the door meeting Natalie at my truck. I told her about my mile record, adn she told me about her math prize in the competition. When we got home, there was a not saying that Quil adn Embry were on patrol, adn that they would be back later. We settled down, adn were watching a movie when a wolf howl broke through the air. It sounded like Brady and he was in trouble.

A/N

Cliffhanger I know lol. Leave your reviews adn let me know what you think. this was a filler.

Also it might take me longer to update as school is starting back from winter break tommorow. So please be patient. thanks guys

-Chey3


	12. Author's note

Okay Ladies and gents, it's been so long since I updated that yall probably gave up hope, BUT I am back and will be back with a vengence. I will be working on this story as well as my other story. Hell I might even begin a new one. I got the kick in the rear that I needed to start writing again so hold on to yur seats;) first update coming tommorow!


	13. Chapter 12

I glanced at Natalie to see the same worrid look that was on my face was mirrored on hers. Our guys were out there and if one of them was on trouble then all of them soon would be. NAtalie grabbed my hand an we continued to watch the movie that was playing on the t.v. I knew that neither one of us was really paying attention, our minds to filled with thoughts of our guys to care about the movie. I finally decided to break the silence.

"What do you think is going on out there?"

"Not sure Clairy," Nat replied slowly, "My guess a vampire, or the idiot hit a tree again."

I laughed nervously hoping it was the latter one. Natalie was right after all in saying the again, because it would be the fifth time this month. I tried calming the nerves in my head and was almost succesful when the front door almost flew off the hinges. We both jumped up in fear, thinking the worst. I was about to scream when Seth came barreling down the hallway Emily in tow..

"alrighty ladies I need you all to calmly run upstairs and go to the bathroom. Close and lock the door and don't come out until a pack member says so." Seth let out in one long breath.

"Seth what the hell is going on?" I screamed, earning a glare from Emily

"Small coven of vampires passed onto the land from Forks. Brady caught one of them trying to eat a little girl. We already got two, just looking for the third one."

"Greaat okay, well so much for the latter option," I stated, more to myself than to anyone in particular.

I closed and locked the bathroom door as Seth turned to run back outside to help hs brothers. I glanced back at Emily and Natalie to see them both looking as nervous as I felt. Emily was slightly less nervous having been through this so many times, but you could still see it affected her. I went and sat on the tub with Nat and glanced up to Emily.

"How was Seattle Emmy?" I aske her quietly

"It was good," she answered, "we went shopping, ate, and saw a movie."

"that does sound fun, I wish the guys would take us out like that," I sighed looking at a nodding Nat.

"maybe they will," Emiy answered with a smirk

I rolled my eyes and the room got quiet. I looked at my phone seeing that we had been in the bathroom for almost an hour. I huffed in annoyance that a vampire had them running around for so long. I knew they could be tricky, but this was ridiculous.

"Shh," Nat said, "you hear that?"

We all listened and could hear sevral footsteps downstairs. Soon the footsteps came up the stairs, and someone tried to open the door. Noone moved, for fear that what was on the other side of the door wasn't going to be an ally. Soon there was a light tapping and a voice leaked through.

"Little girls, little girls let me in," laughed Jake, "or I'll huff and puff and blow your house in."

I threw open the door and let my hand fly to Jake's arm. Sounding off the hit didn't even phase him.

"Way to give us a heart attack Black!" I yelled

"Sorry, I thought it was funny!"

I rolled my eyes and followed the other girls down the stairs. I immediately found Quil in the kitchen leaning against the counter. I ran up and jumped into his outstretched arms.

"I was so worried babe," I told Quil

"I told you I'm never leaving you pumpkin." he replied.

I sighed in content as I layed my head on his chest. Snuggling deeper into him I let every care in the world drift away. I ran my finger up ad down a fading pink line on his left arm. I looked at him questiongly and he sighed nervously.

"S-Sam did that," he said looking at my face, " I let the memory of us from yesterday slip on the way home, and he didn't take the fact that his babygirl wasn't a virgin anymore very well."

I nodded and looked nervously toward my Aunt and Uncle who were sitting at the table. My uncle gave me a look that could kill and Emily gave me a 'we will talk later' look. I just shrugged my shoulders, and cuddled back into Quil. tommorow the interrogations, and the talks would come, but for now I had my family safe and sound and that was all that mattered.

"Stay with me?" I asked Quil

He looked over my head at Uncle Sam and then answered me, "Of course babygirl."

I took my wolf by his hand and led him to my room. We climbed into my bed and I was soon fast asleep knowing that as long as Quil was here, nothing bad would ever happen to me.

*a/n

Sorry I know that it's short but i amd just getting back into the groove. Bare with me for a bit? But anyway let me know what yu think with some reviews:)


End file.
